


Micro Tobi

by MikomiShine



Category: Ghost Eyes (Webcomic)
Genre: (insert omething about micro/macro kink here), Angst, Nudity, Punishments, a smol boi, getting chased by a baby, hue hue hue, i do wann get back to working on it, neer finished it, of the dangerous kind, teeny tiny misadventures, the woods - Freeform, this was the first fic i did for this fandom, though, tobias is very tiny
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 12:48:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21446461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikomiShine/pseuds/MikomiShine
Summary: Tobias wakes up to find that he has now taken a very minuscule form!What will happen to him? What kind of dangers will one face after being turned so incredibly tiny? Come read to find out!
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter One

Tobias’ head was pounding, ears ringing incessantly as he awoke. Trying to open his eyes, the teenager found his vision to be blurry. As his eyes started to clear, he was able to make out something big and purple before him. Tobias blinked several times. 

He then flinched back, squinting long and hard at the person as they stared back, neither of the two exchanging any words.

Emilio was sat before him, having somehow grown giant.

Tobias was the first to speak.

“.........Sir, what on earth has caused you to become a giant?” Emilio shifted his glasses, expression not changing in the slightest.

“You are mistaken, Tobias. I have not grown,  _ you  _ are the one who has shrunk.”

“....”

Tobias sat up, looking around slowly. 

Emilio was right.

Around him, the forest was at a macroscopic scale. Everything, even the rocks and twigs nearby were now huge. 

This….

This wasn’t good….

Emilio watched Tobias tremble as he warily glanced at his surroundings.

….He must have been feeling helpless…

Emilio sighed, leaning forward and reaching out.

Tobias scrambled back, expecting the other to suddenly snatch him.

Emilio lay his hand palm up in front of Tobias.

“....You….Are offering your assistance?”

“That I am,” Emilio stated, eyes not leaving the shrunken teen in front of him. “Will you allow it?”

Tobias stilled for a moment.

He didn't seem to have much of a choice.

He sighed.

“If I foolishly do not let you assist me, who knows who would find me next…”

With that, Tobias stepped onto Emilio's hand, wondering if this was really the best thing to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is partially based on a dream I had. Not everything is the same as it was in the dream, both due to having posted it on Amino first, (Amino has rules on nsfw) and because I wanted to add on to the idea of Tobi being a Smol.


	2. Chapter Two

Emilio stuck his keys into the lock, soon pushing open the door to his home. He slinked through the halls, covering Tobias with his hand. He had almost quietly made it to his room when a blonde haired man rounded the other corner, spotting him instantly.

“Soybean!!! You're home!” The father immediately lunged at his son, gripping him in a hug.

“Dad - hrrk!”

“Did you miss me? I missed you!!!” 

“Let. Me. Go.”

“Aw, but Emilio - ”

“Right. Now.” Mr. Murkmere sighed, letting go of the teen.

“Alright, alright. How was school - ?”

“It was fine. Now if you'll excuse me, I have homework.”

“Oh, have a snack first! I made onigiri - !”

“In a moment. Let me unpack my things - ”

“Don't you want to say hi to Vanessa?”

Emilio froze.

“.....In a moment. There's something I need to do first.

The teen hurried to his room, slamming the door shut behind him.

Slowly, Emilio uncurled his fingers from around Tobias's small form.

“I'm sorry, Tobias. Did I squeeze you too much? My father is very annoying, and I cannot help but clench my fists whenever he is around.”

“...I'm alright, sir.” 

“Good.”

Emilio walked over to his desk, gently setting Tobias down. 

“Alright, I will be right back. Would you like me to get you something? I could find something to put water in for you to drink. And I could grab a granola bar and give you pieces of it to eat.”

“Ah, no thank you, sir.”

“If you're sure…”

The taller one turned around, heading towards the doorway.

He paused.

“Er, forgive me beforehand if I do anything...out if the ordinary. I am currently out of medicine, and father has yet to pick up my refill. I shall do my best not to act strangely.”

With that, Emilio took his leave.

Tobias took this chance to look around the room.

Decorated in grays and purples, the bedroom gave off a different vibe than the room of Rudolf's. Unlike the other, Emilio's room was littered with many different novels and notebooks. There was an empty birdcage in the corner. A poster of two strangely dressed characters hung on the wall. Tobias saw that one of them resembled Emilio's costume from Halloween.

He wondered just what Emilio's life at home was like.

The tall teen returned just then. Tobias decided to ask him a question. 

“Emilio?”

“Yes, Tobias?”

“Who is Vanessa?” Emilio's face lit up.

“Ah, ‘Nessa is my dear baby sister! She's a very sweet child. Absolutely adorable and precious - Oh, sorry for rambling…” Emilio scratched his cheek bashfully. “ Er, she is rather young, so I do not think it best for you to meet with your current circumstances.” The teen blinked. “How exactly did you end up in this predicament?”

Tobias thought for a bit.

He couldn't tell Emilio that this had something to do with Mr. Edburt. For starters, he wasn't exactly sure if his newly shrunken body was Edburt's doing, but the boy had nothing else to go off of. 

Then there's the fact that Emilio was unlikely to believe in Mr. Edburt's existence.

“I...am not exactly sure what caused this. It is very baffling, to say the least.”

“Baffling indeed,” Emilio agreed, walking over. He set his elbows on the desk, folding his hands under his chin as he eyed Tobias. “I honestly never thought it possible for one to shrink in size. It is...quite unsettling, to be honest. Though it must be more so for you.”

“Mm, yes, this whole thing _ is _rather unsettling…”

“Soybean!!!” 

Emilio's head snapped up at his father's call.

“Emilio, come down here a moment!”

“Ugh….I will be right back, Tobias. Stay put.”

Emilio left once again, not offering a single glance back.

He ended up leaving the door open.

Tobias weighed his options. Emilio had told him to stay where he was, and while he was normally one to obey orders, he could feel curiosity itching at his skin.

_ It won't hurt to look around,Tobias… _

‘That may be true, sir, but…’

_ But what? You don't _have _to listen to everything others say. Have a little fun and take a risk for a change. I'm sure you can easily slip back into place before the candy eyed robin returns. _

‘I...suppose you are right, Mr. Edburt.’

Tobias glanced at the desk chair. A checkered scarf lay across it. If he were careful, he could use the scarf to lower himself.

After climbing down, the shrunken teen trekked his way to the door, nearly tripping up on the notebooks surrounding him. When he finally made his way, he peeked around the door frame.

There was no one nearby.

_ Go on, Tobias. The first step is most important, is it not? _

Cautiously, Tobias slipped through the halls, scurrying like a mouse. He walked by a baby’s play station, thinking it safe to go past.

He failed to notice that Vanessa was not strapped in.

_ Thump. Thump. Thump. _

Tobias turned, Vanessa towering over his small form.

“.....”

Vanessa reached towards him.

Tobias ran.

Vanessa giggled, crawling after him.

Tobias clambered onto a tassel hanging from a blanket that lay on the living room couch, but the baby was able to grab at him. He felt his breath leave him as he was snatched up, Vanessa squeezing him harshly. The baby stared at him, large curious eyes fascinated by the tiny person she held.

She started to lift Tobias to her mouth.

Tobias swore he felt his heart stop.

“Nessa, no!” 

Suddenly, Emilio was there, freeing Tobias from the infant’s grasp. He scolded her, waggling a finger.

“Nessa, for the last time, you _ do not _put such tiny things in your mouth! That is very dangerous!”

“Soybean? What was our little dumpling trying to eat?” Emilio sighed, hiding Tobias in the folds of his scarf.

“A small figurine someone gave me. I could have _ sworn _ …” Emilio glared down at Tobias. “That I left it _ in my room. _”

Tobias gulped, not missing the angry glint in the other’s eyes.

“Make sure to be more careful with your things!”

“Yes, of course. Let me bring this back to my room.”

Soon enough, Tobias was once again placed onto Emilio’s desk.

Emilio’s eyes flashed down at him dangerously.

“What were you _ thinking _ ?! I told you to _ stay put_. And yet, you didn’t listen! You are smarter than that, I know you are!”

Tobias cowered, hiding his head under his arms.

“I - I’m sorry! I am so, very sorry! I was too curious for my own good!”

“You certainly were.” Emilio sighed, shaking his head in disappointment. “What am I to do with you?”

“Punish me.”

“W - what?”

“Please, you must. My insubordination has crossed the line, and I could have been seriously injured. I must learn my lesson.”

“Tobias, I...I am certain you have already learned your lesson. Nearly being eaten by my baby sister is punishment enough.”

“No, it is not!” Tobias cried out, Emilio flinching back. “I...I must be punished for my disobedience….please, sir….I will not be steered towards the right path if my misdeeds go unpenalized.”

Emilio stood still for a moment.

“I...Was going to give you mercy here, since the last time I punished you was….” The teen grimaced. “It did not go well. But. If you really think punishment is necessary…”

“It is.”

“Well.” Emilio leaned closer, facial expression becoming ever more serious. “I suppose it can’t be helped.


	3. Chapter Three

“Alright, Tobias,” Emilio started, setting his arms behind his back. He leaned forward slightly. “Undress yourself.”

Tobias cocked his head in confusion.

“Have I not made myself clear?” 

“Yes you have, sir. My apologies.” Tobias quickly shrugged off his sweater, undoing his shirt buttons just as fast so as not to anger the other.

He wasn’t sure what Emilio wanted out of getting him out of his clothes. It wasn’t much of a punishment when he had to do this for physical education.

“Your pants too, Tobias.”

Though hesitant, the fifteen year old did as he was told.

Emilio stared him down.

“....Well?”

“Mm?”

“You’re not done.”

“What do you - ?”

Tobias froze, realizing what Emilio had wanted from him.

“You...You want me to…”

Emilio nodded, and Tobias looked away.

“I - Sir, that is - this is indecent…”

“You are embarrassed?”

Tobias glanced back up at Emilio.

“So you are. That is the point. Take off your underwear.”

Tobias thumbed the hem of his boxer briefs, unsure of what to do.

“It is...unacceptable for me to show myself to you in such a...perverted way…”

“Tobias.” The shorter teen looked up. Emilio was now folding his arms, looking quite displeased. “Remember, you are being punished. Would you rather me turn my cheek at your behavior?”

“N - no, sir…”

“Then do as I say.”

“....Yes, Sir.”

Slowly, Tobias slid off his underwear, very aware of the bright gaze that stayed on him.

When the shorter teen glanced back up, he was a bit surprised by the other’s expression.

Emilio was blushing.

It was subtle, but the half Japanese boy’s cheeks were definitely dusted with pink.

He was also completely silent.

Tobias, starting to blush as well due to the hard stare, folded his arms over his stomach in wait. This was his punishment, and if Emilio was going to act strangely over it, that was his own problem. He was the one who came up with what Tobias had to do…

Then without a word of warning, Emilio’s arm snapped outwards, hand snatching Tobias up just as his younger sister had. The teen’s heart lurched in his throat. What was he doing?!

“You….”

Emilio was breathing heavily now.

“You’re just - so  _ cute  _ like this…”

The glasses framed boy’s breath was hot against Tobi’s face. Emilio poked his stomach, causing the smaller one to flinch.

Tobias was brought closer to Emilio’s face, the other’s eyes clouded with an emotion Tobias couldn’t read.

Tobias feared what Emilio was thinking, knowing he was helpless to whatever shrouded the other’s mind.

Suddenly, Emilio froze, a horrified look dawning onto his face.

“Oh….Oh, my God…..”

Emilio quickly set Tobias back onto the desk, hands shaking as he backed away.

“Oh God, oh goodness, w - what was I  _ thinking _ ?!”

Tobias stared after the other teen as he continued to walk backwards, face filled with embarrassment and shame.

“I - I’m sorry, Tobias. I - !”

Emilio turned then, running out of the room.

…..Tobias could only look out the doorway in utter confusion and fear, sweat beading down his face.

“...........What…....What was he going to  _ do _ ?!” Tobias trembled, black tendrils starting to wrap around his body.

_ Oh, Tobias, you naive little fool…..You shouldn’t have trusted that raven. Corvids tend to be unpredictable, after all….” _

“Wh - what was I supposed to do?! What do I do  _ now _ ? What if he comes back! I need to get out, I - !”

_ Now, now, dear poppet. I’ll get you out of here, there’s nothing to worry about! Just trust me… _

_ Ĵ̖̻͔͚̰̫̜ͣ̋ͤȔ͓̯̦̮̜̮͚̑ͯ͋S̭̟̒ͧ̓ͭ̅T̫ ̱̪̦̜͓T̬͓̹͕̮̩R̳̦͍͍̪̍ͩͥU̪̺͖̣ͧ̅̇̅ͅS̘T͓̣̦̣͓̳̤ͮ͆ ̫M͉̥̬̺͈͙̼̿ͫ̅͌̑E̹̝̲̝̦͛ ̗̗̖̼̥̻̞̓͛ͣ̍̄:̣̜̝̗͎̦̓̇)͚͙̌ͧ͆͗ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the last chapter I wrote. Hopefully, I figure out how to put my ideas for the next chapter into words...


End file.
